An electronic cigarette includes an atomizer assembly for atomizing a cigarette liquid and a battery assembly for supplying power to the atomizer assembly. When a user holds an electronic cigarette by the hand, the user usually clamps an area where the atomizer assembly and the battery assembly are connected or an area corresponding to the atomizer assembly, and when the user smokes, an electric heating wire in the area of the atomizer assembly is heated and transfers heat to a casing of the electronic cigarette, thus this area of the casing will be very hot, which may cause discomfort to the user or may even burn the user's finger when the user clamps the area of the atomizer assembly with the finger. Further, as the user is used to smoke the electronic cigarette, the electronic cigarette has been accompanying the user every moment. The electronic cigarette body is usually designed to have a small and short shape to be easy to carry, thus sometimes when the user desires to puff on the electronic cigarette in the night, and it is dark indoor or outdoor, it is inconvenient for the user to locate the electronic cigarette in the night. If a light source is designed in the body of the electronic cigarette to help the user to find the electronic cigarette, the electric power of the battery of the electronic cigarette will be consumed, which may reduce the working duration of the electronic cigarette, and thus it also causes inconvenience to the user.
In addition, the area, where the atomizer assembly and the battery assembly are connected, of the conventional electronic cigarette is generally provided with a key switch for controlling the battery assembly to supply power to the atomizer assembly, a big gap is formed between the key switch and the casing, and the air outside the electronic cigarette is apt to enter into the atomizer assembly through the gap, thus the cigarette liquid in the atomizer assembly is apt to be oxidized by the outside air to become deteriorate. Thirdly, in a conventional electronic cigarette, the cigarette liquid in the atomizer assembly is apt to leak into the battery assembly under the action of capillarity or gravity, and the leaked cigarette liquid may cause short circuit of the battery assembly. Further, the cigarette liquid leaked from the atomizer assembly into the battery assembly may be oxidized, which may generate a abnormal smell in the electronic cigarette, and when the user smokes the electronic cigarette, the user may inhale gas with abnormal smell.
There are disadvantages to be improved in the conventional technology.